What The Future Holds
by If-you-could-read-my-mind
Summary: Dean and Sam discover how they feel as time runs out for Dean... set in the third series.. i am aware Sam doesnt have a premonition in that series but i want to add one lol. WARNING: CONTAINS WINCEST... getting more graphic as new chapters are added.
1. Conflicting Thoughts

Deans P.O.V 

The girl was hot, I could tell that. I stared at her as she bent down to retrieve my beer hoping, almost begging to feel that spark of attraction. But I felt nothing. As she stood up her top slid down giving a fantastic view of her cleavage but still I felt nothing.

"Dammit," I sighed in frustration.

"Something up honey?" I looked up as she placed my beer on the table. She spoke with a sickly sensual voice and was leaning towards me trying to enhance her already ample chest. I put on an admiring tone before answering.

"Nothing at all, sweet thang." I spluttered slightly and made myself drink from the beer so that I wouldn't say anything else pathetic. I was really off my game tonight; normally I found it easy to play along, even if I felt nothing. But my year was almost over and there was only one thing I would miss and I couldn't stop thinking about it. But I had been doing this for years, sleeping with almost any girl that offered, I knew why of course. I was trying to fill the void they would never want to fill. I choked again slightly as I felt her hand travel slowly up my arm. I put on my game face, smiling at her as I looked up. I returned her lustful gaze, putting as much enthusiasm in to it as I possibly could. I shot a quick glance at Sammy sitting alone at the table, laptop on, book open. He just couldn't except that I was going to die. In all honesty I hoped like hell he would find something but I knew the chances were slim.

"My shifts about to end." She hinted with a slight purr. I wasn't really in the mood and although I could tell she was hot I couldn't feel it, but I did need to clear my head and it was a good excuse to leave the bar. I felt guilty leaving Sammy, I should be making the most of the time I had left with him, but the way he looked at me ripped me apart. The torture in his eyes, especially when I mentioned my coming deadline. I told her I just had to grab my coat. Sammy looked up at me just as I arrived at the table.

"Hey Sammy, instead of looking at the computer screen all day you should loosen up, have some fun," I added staring the bar maids legs in her short skirt.

"Dean we're on a hunt, it's not time for fun. I can't work out what we are dealing with here. Some help would be nice you know."

"Lighten up Sammy, all work and no play make Sam a very dull boy!" I chuckled. He straightened up and replied in a harsh tone.

"So, I have to do all the work again. Dean we are meant to be trying to save you while working this case. I can't handle all of this research alone!"

"Ohhh you'll live."

"Yeah, I might… but you won't." His tone changed suddenly going from bitter to crushed. Seeing Sammy like this was worse then any torture they could come up with in hell. So I did the only thing I knew how to do when it came to showing Sammy how much this hurt and scared me… I ran away.

"I'm off, don't wait up." I knew he would though; he always did, though he didn't know I knew. He always pretended to be asleep. As we walked out the bar, I slapped the bar maid on the arse before turning and winking to Sammy. I hoped he would laugh, but I knew him better then that. The kid just couldn't lighten up. He scowled back at me looking hurt and angry. I quickly looked forward and followed the girl out of the bar. I suddenly realised I didn't know her name. It didn't really matter, this time tomorrow and she would be nothing but a forgotten memory.

When we got back to her apartment she seemed eager, a bit too eager. She almost threw herself on me. I staggered back but responded to her as she kissed me. I had hoped that once I was away from Sam and his pain I would be able to enjoy myself but I didn't think that anymore. I couldn't stop thinking about Sammy and the fact that he was all but killing himself trying to save me. After a while I pulled back. I found myself looking at her hard, trying to force myself in to forgetting about my brother, trying to forget that he was the one thing I would miss when I left this world and also trying to forget the one thing I would forever regret not saying to him before I died. After several seconds of my staring she must have got bored as she threw herself back at me. I pushed her lightly away, before turning and grabbing my coat.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." I muttered before leaving. I almost ran out of her building without looking back. I wandered around for an hour or two but I knew eventually I would have to go back and try my hardest to look Sammy in the eye and try to make him feel better, when there was nothing true I could say that would work.

I opened the door quietly, hoping he was asleep, but all the lights were on so I doubted it. I heard a gasp of pain coming from within the room and quickly swung the door wide open, to find Sam half lying on the floor clutching his head. I recognised the signs straight away, he was having another premonitions, he hadn't had one since yellow eyes. I rushed over; putting my arm around his shoulder, ignore how my skin tingled as it came in contact with his bare arm.

Sam?! Sam?! Are you alright, Sam?!" He cringed a bit but looked up at me. I saw the light come back into his eyes and knew he was back from whatever he had seen. His eyes were shining with an anticipation that I hadn't seen before, he looked at me with an expression I had been dying to see for years, an expression I longed for. Sammy raised himself a little and faster then I had ever seen his moved, connected his lips to mine for a short, sharp, brief second.


	2. Premonition

Sam's P.O.V 

I watched him walk away, slapping the bar maid as he went. He turned and gave me a smile that sent jealousy raging through my blood, but he was happy, it wasn't ideal, but it was what he wanted. Once he had left I tried to concentrate on the case, but when I found myself staring at a blank page I knew I wasn't going to get anything done. I couldn't bear to search for a way to save Dean tonight, I knew I wouldn't find anything and I knew that I didn't want to feel that pounding hopelessness I always felt when I failed to come up with the answer. Thinking about Dean dying was too much, I couldn't imagine my life without him and I knew I was going to become something unrecognizable without him to keep me grounded. He was always the one to take control, always the one that kept me, me. I had for a brief second contemplated going with him, knowing that life just wouldn't be complete without him in it, but I had dismissed those thoughts quickly, doing that would mean Dean had died for nothing and if I died to there was no way I could ever bring him back, or get revenge for his death.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there but eventually I pulled myself out of the seat, packed up my stuff and headed back the motel. Dean had left the Impala, something he never did. I checked around the car but there was no sign of demonic or spirit intervention so I guessed he didn't want the bar maid in his car. I drove the car back, not knowing whether or not I should. I wasn't tired by the time I got back but I had nothing to do. I opened a beer mindlessly not really interested in drinking it but it gave me something to do. I paced around for almost half an hour before perching restlessly on the side of the bed. I laid back on to the pillow and closed my eyes hoping fruitlessly for sleep. My beer lay untouched on the bedside table as I tried hard to switch my mind off. Of course I had no such luck. My mind wandered and I found myself thinking forward a few months to when I would be alone. Bobby would try to contact me, try to help me through but I knew now that I would be unreachable, I would get as far away as possible, hunt down every fucking demon I could find on my way to getting the bastard that held Dean's contract even if I couldn't get him back I could get him justice. I started to think about the things I would miss, I would miss his arrogant assurance of himself, his awful taste in music, his protective nature… his smell, his expressions, the way his eyes shined when he got something he wanted. I would miss everything about him, even his piggish manner of eating, even the things that no brother should miss, or even notice. I don't know how long I was lying there, or if I had fallen to sleep or not but when I snapped back in to reality, my head ached. It was a familiar growing ache but I tried to fool myself that it was just a headache. I got up to get myself some aspirin but didn't make it half way across the room before my head exploded in sharp visual pain. A section of my mind was still clear enough to be scared by this latest premonition, hoping almost begging that this had no connection with the deceased yellow eyes or any other demon for that matter.

Suddenly I was plunged in to a clear cut picture and the first thing I saw was, Dean.

Dean rushed over to someone on the other side of the room and as he reached them he grabbed their face and kissed them roughly. I felt a surge of jealousy but also arousal as I watched the scene unfold in front of me. I knew I shouldn't watch. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't help it, I couldn't turn away. My jealousy suddenly turned to annoyance as the other figure pushed Dean away. That's when they spoke…

"Dean…Dean we can't please…." Shock coursed through me as I realized the breathless voice was mine, and then once again as I realized I was turning him down.

Suddenly my perception changed, I was no longer watching, I _was_ the Sam in the premonition. Dean was standing in front of me, a torn look on his face and I knew exactly what war was going on in his head. The same one that was going through mine: what was right versus what we wanted. I stared at him, looking deep in to his eyes trying to work out which side was winning, he stared back and rapidly the indecision was replaced with lust and determination. I didn't wait for him to act; I grabbed him round the back of the neck and crushed my lips on to his. For a second he stood frozen but soon he began to kiss back fiercely and eagerly. He pushed me back against the wall and I let him, lost in the pleasure coursing through my body as Dean kissed me. In the back of my mind I could feel the pain of the premonition but the contents of the vision was enough, more then enough to distract me. We made are way to the bed not once breaking away from each other. We collapsed panting on to the hard motel mattress. He broke away from me and a small whimper left my lips before I had the chance to stop it. He stood up and pulled off his t-shirt, I sat up and copied while trying to take in every inch of his bare torso, his toned abs and pecs and the slight tan line visible just above his jeans. When I lifted my gaze to his face, I saw him staring at me as well, a hunger in his eyes I had never seen before. He climbed on the bed slowly. Dean lent in to me, pressing his lips softly against mine while wrapping his strong arms around my bare torso. As we kissed his hands traveled over my back softly, sending shivers down my spine. I lifted my hands and threaded one into his short hair and the other firmly around the back of his neck. I kissed him back pushing against him. He moaned quietly into my mouth causing my mind to empty and my breath to hitch.

I had never seen Dean be this gentle; as if he was scared he would break me. I wanted to show him I wasn't a fragile kid anymore. Using my grip on the back of his neck I pulled him down on top of me as we fell back. He moaned again as he gradually moved his hands round to the front and slid them slowly down my sides, grasping lightly on to my hips. I shuddered at his touch and my hips bucked slightly. I opened my legs as he pressed his leg against my thigh. I heard his breath catch when he felt how hard I was. I tugged on Dean's plump lower lip as he pulled away. He began to plant soft, sweet kisses down my neck, gradually moving lower and lower down my body until he reached my trousers. I could feel my cock pushing against the too tight denim. He slipped his hands down the waistband of my jeans and rubbed slowly down my thigh before firmly cupping my balls. I let out a loud gasp as my hips bucked against Dean's weight. I could feel him against my leg… he was hard. I shivered violently when he retracted his hand. As he fumbled with the button on my jeans he looked up and shot me his breathtaking smile. His eyes didn't leave mine as he removed my pants. He smirked as he teased my cock from its fabric prison. I wasn't sure I could get any harder, but as his fingers brushed lightly over the over-sensitive skin my cock throbbed and pounded with pressure. I groaned loudly in anticipation.

"_De…Dean…please…now…please…_" I gasped, to far gone to form a complete sentence. I pushed down lightly on his head as I wound my fingers tighter into his hair. He groaned a deep throaty groan, which almost me screaming, as he took the hint. He put his lips lightly to the tip of my cock, teasing out a trickle of pre-come which he lapped up eagerly.

"_De…please!_" I felt the vibrations of his chuckle as he breathed out over me. I shivered again. Slowly I felt Dean open his lips and press them further and further down my cock. I couldn't believe this was happening, Dean, my Dean was… was… going to make me scream in a minute. He sucked and licked taking all of me in to his mouth until I hit the back of his throat. As he came back up he would run his tongue along the tip. My back arched and I thrust in time with him as he pulled me in. He brought his hand down and placed it behind me as my back arched me up further. He pressed his finger lightly against my opening causing me to buck further.

"_Dean…please….wantneedfuck…please._" I gasped and he slowly slid a finger in and then paused, teasing me. He added another finger and drove them deep in to my arse, down to the knuckle, as he continued to suck. The pressure was beginning to get to much. I fucked his mouth hard, shoving my self in right to the back of his throat but he never gagged. He pumped his fingers in and out of my arse until I couldn't take any more.

"_Deanpleasenowpleaseneed…now!_" I shouted, the words coming out in a rush. I felt him chuckle again but he removed his fingers and mouth and stood up, admiring his work. He made a small gesture with his fingers, telling me to turn over. I obeyed, totally under his control. I felt him crawl on to the bed, and place a tender kiss on to my neck before straightening up and pressing himself against me…

My mind blurred and the next thing I knew, I was lying on the bed, just waking up from sleep. My mind was slightly fuzzy and I couldn't remember how I got there. I shivered slightly as I realized I was lying naked on a bed with know covers. Something squeezed me gently. I looked around to see Dean smiling serenely at me, his arms wrapped around me protectively. Suddenly the events of the night before came rushing back to me, only there was a chunk missing. As if I wasn't allowed to know what had happened after he had kissed my neck. I smiled sheepishly back at him, hoping that we could replay the event. I noticed suddenly that he was fully dressed, shoes on and everything. He looked down at me, seeming perfectly at peace. He glanced at the clock over my head quickly and sighed. Kissing me on the top of my head, he stood up.

"Thanks Sammy…" He said quickly before pausing. He looked like he was struggling with words. He also looked scared, which was a first for Dean. He normally hid any kind of emotion. "I love you. Please don't follow me." He rushed, staring at me intently, as if trying to portray how important it was that I listened before heading for the door and without looking back he closed the door and disappeared. I checked my watch for the time. It was literally just midnight. I didn't understand… but then I heard it. Howls, vicious snarls ripping the night apart. I looked at my watch again and fear gripped me as I stared at the date. Our year was up. I shot up, running towards the door, but I never made it.

Pain erupted through my mind and the vision began to blur at the edges. I panicked, I needed to get to Dean, I needed to save him. I had to!!!

"Sam?! Sam?!" Dean's shouts penetrated the air, but they weren't the destroying shouts of pain I was expecting. They were different apart from the fantasy. "Are you alright, Sam?!" Dean shouted sounding worried. It took me a second of disorientation to realize that the shouts were coming from reality and not from the premonition. I cringed slightly as my vision began to focus, the light was blinding. But in front of that I could see Dean, his glorious face, lips just inches from mine. I thought about the premonition, how we had left it too late. How I didn't even remember spending the night with him. Pain coursed through me as I understood what that fear had been in his eyes. Looking at Dean standing there, healthy, with several months left, I couldn't fight back the urge to reach up and kissed him. My heart stopped the second our lips met. I pulled away after a second and stared at him, measuring his response. His expression was shocked but his eyes shone. Suddenly they flashed and he lunged forward crushing his lips to mine, and wrapping his arms around me as he moaned.

**Thank you for reading… I hope you enjoyed ;D**** please review and tell me what you liked and what might need changing. I do not know for sure but I would bet money that I have several typos, im not the best speller, please bear with them and I hope they aren't too inconvenient. **

**Chapter three will be coming shortly.**


	3. Pushing Boundaries

_**Hiyas everyone :D this is chapter three of my story… I hope you like it. Either way I would love comments and reviews please!!!! Im new to fanficcing and any feedback is greatly appreciated. **_

_**A thank you goes out to my beta: BeccaHeartsAckles thanks for your help and being a great friend :D**_

_**Disclaimer for all three chapters: Sadly I don't own either Sam or Dean Winchester but hey we can all dream… *begins evil plot* he he **_

_**Thanks for reading **_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox 333**_

_**Chapter 3 – Final Boundaries **_

Dean was shocked.

Sam was scared.

Dean couldn't believe what had just happened. Sammy, his Sammy, had kissed him. He stared at his younger brother hard, trying to find a reason or any hint of regret in his eyes. He found nothing. Nothing but fear and if Dean didn't know any better he would have thought it was fear of a rebuff.

Sam couldn't believe what he had done. He had let love and lust over come rational thinking and just plain common sense. His brother was searching his features, the intense stare made Sam feel uneasy. Dean looked shocked and confused but not angry…yet. Anxiety began to pool in Sam's stomach as the older Winchester continued to stare. In reality the kiss had ended less the five seconds ago, but sitting there under Dean's stare waiting for him to react made it feel like an eternity. Sam wondered whether he should get up and begin to pack, give Dean some space but Sam found he couldn't move.

Dean was fighting an internal battle between what he wanted, had always wanted and kind of needed and what was right. He loved Sammy, he always had. He couldn't live without him, Sammy was his one weakness. He would give up food for Sammy (though he seriously hoped he'd never have to make that sacrifice). He had practically raised Sammy, watched him grow from an inquisitive little kid to a smart teenager, to a determined adult. He loved Sammy in more ways then a brother ever should love a brother, it was wrong, sick and dirty…but. But if Sammy wanted the same thing, if the attraction was mutual then how could it be wrong. Wrong… wrong…wrong! It was wrong... so wrong but so right.

He felt his blood boil under his skin as he replayed the kiss in his mind, and before his mind could catch up, his body had already made the decision. He lunged himself at Sammy crushing his lips against his, wrapping his arms tightly around his baby brother. He felt Sammy choke slightly and went to pull back but Sam grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him closer. Dean raised his hand and placed it firmly on the back of Sam's neck gripping him tightly to him. Dean let out a soft moan against Sam's mouth, causing him to tighten his grip on the t-shirt. Dean pushed gently against Sammy's lips with his tongue, parting them softly in order to gain entry. Sam welcomed the intrusion happily, swirling his tongue around Dean's. After several minutes spent revelling in the sensation of making out, they broke apart for air, both feeling slightly dizzy. They collapsed on to the floor, next to each other, fighting to regain control of their breathing. They fell into an awkward silence, both waiting for the other to break it, while desperately trying to think of something to say. Dean was the first to speak.

"Well that was…different." He joked trying to keep some of his masculine bravado that had got lost somewhere during the passionate yet still gentle kiss.

"That's one way to describe it." Sam said still slightly breathless. Dean's ears tuned in to the upbeat tone behind the breathlessness in Sammy's voice, he liked it. Sammy's voice had been laden with stress and hopelessness for so long now; it felt good to know that there was something that made that go away. But he still couldn't quite believe what it was that was making Sam so happy. Dean turned his head slowly to face Sam and sure enough there was a big grin plastered across his face. Dean couldn't help it, his face stretched into a wide grin. Sam's smile grew wider as a result. As Dean lay there staring at his brother, he realised that he was just that…his brother. But the smile that was plastered on Sam's face caused his mind to reject any realistic thoughts. But he knew he would have to face them some when… some when much later.

Sam was still in blissful shock; Dean had kissed him back, and not just an awkward peck but a proper, passionate kiss. Sam kept replaying it in his head, over and over again; that precise moment when Dean had lunged for him. He listened to Dean's breath even out and felt like he should really say something, but the longer he left it the more awkward the atmosphere became. Suddenly Dean broke the silence, Sam had to suppress a laugh at Deans not so apt description of the kiss being different. Sam replied in the same jokey tone his brother had used.

"That's one way to describe it."

He looked over at Dean, who he was pleased to see was smiling but there was still just the vaguest of doubt in his eyes. He appreciated how hard this was for the older man but he also knew that if they didn't combat this straight on, it would just eat at them and ruin their relationship, something Sam couldn't bear to think about. Pulling himself closer to Dean, he lifted himself up and placed one arm either side of Dean's head, supporting all of his weight off of Dean's body but still leaning lightly against his torso. The older Winchester closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked so serene and at peace with his eyes closed. Sam notices that the anxiety that had lined his features since he had made the deal had faded, not disappeared completely but faded remarkably, making Dean look younger instantly. Suddenly Dean opened his eyes and the blazed with an intense desire before he threw his arms up around Sammy's back pulling him down on top of him and rolling him over until he was successfully on top.

"Come on little bro, you really thought I'd let you lead." Dean said with a smirk. He dove down and connected his lips to his brothers as his hands roomed over Sammy's chest and hips. Sam murmured something into his mouth before wrapping his arms around his big brother and pulling him closer. They kissed on the floor for a few minutes, before Dean stood up and without saying a word walked straight into the bathroom.

As the door closed Dean leant against it, letting out a heavy but totally contented sigh. He closed his eyes tight for a second, and bowed his head. He replayed what had just happened in his head several time, waiting for that sick, dirty feeling to creep over his skin and plague that perfect moment. I didn't come. He knew in his mind that what they had done was wrong, more then wrong, it was sick but he couldn't feel it. All he could feel was a strong longing to go back out there and join his Sammy, but that would have to wait. Dean was all about pleasing, he liked to make his partners wait, build up the anticipation; and Sammy was no exception, the only difference here was Dean didn't if he could wait that long. Usually he didn't have a problem drawing it out; it was just something he did. He didn't particularly ever fancy the girls he slept with but he needed Sam to believe he did. To begin with, it had started with Dean sleeping with any girl that batted an eyelid to hide his feelings from himself. He had been in serious denial and still now found it hard to believe he was sharing this with his brother. Even if Sam did love him back, in that way, (which he still doubted, maybe he just knew how Dean felt and wanted to do something for him because he knew he couldn't save him) but even if he did feel the same way, it made him feel uncomfortable being this open with him. It wasn't his reputation he was worried about, what if Sammy came to his senses, what if Sammy left him. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, he concentrated on the eager smile and hot desire that had burned in Sam's eyes, and he knew that he couldn't wait any longer. But Sam would have to. He peeled off his clothes and stepped in to the shower, just for the purpose of getting wet. Once he decided he was sufficiently soaked, he stepped out of the small shower and grabbed a towel, fastening it low around his waist. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to rejoin Sammy.

Sam didn't know how long Dean would be in the bathroom so he would have to work fast. He threw himself up and had to catch himself on the side of the bed when he stumbled. Once he was steadied he inspected to beds; his was covered in papers from research and his laptop sat open on top. Deans bed was covered in god knows how many food wrappers and one or two dirty plates from microwavable food, there still seemed to be half a cold burrito on one. Sam decided that clearing Dean's bed was an impossibility, so he settled for clearing his own. Discarding his usual organised and neat preferences he grabbed all the papers as quickly as he could, ignoring the soft crunch as he crumpled most of the sheets. He had knocked his laptop to the side but quickly grabbed it and shoved it in his duffel along with the screwed up papers. Then before Dean could come out he quickly straightened up and stripped of his clothes, down to his boxers. He shivered slightly in the cold air but otherwise ignored the chill as he stretched himself out fully across his bed, putting his hands behind his head. Then he waited…

And waited…

And waited…

Suddenly he heard the rickety shower come to life. He groaned slightly to himself, suddenly guessing Dean's game; he was teasing him, drawing out the wait. Sam would give Dean the same treatment, make him wait but he knew he would break within two seconds if Dean persisted, and judging by the desire that had burned in his eyes from the moment their lips connected, Sam knew he would. Sam settled himself in for a long wait, fighting the inpatient urge to burst into the bathroom and ambush Dean in the shower. He would let Dean lead tonight, he could tell that it was hard for Dean to do this, even if he wanted to, so he would let him do this his way. Finally he heard the bathroom door creak slightly. Sam kept a straight face, and continued to stare at the blank TV screen, suddenly wishing that he had turned it on in Dean's absence. But Sam's attention was soon stolen from the TV as soon as he caught a glimpse of Dean in nothing but a towel. He gasped and felt his mouth fall open before he could stop it. His brother was a sight to behold, tanned, toned and in a towel!!

Dean took a deep breath as he opened the door. Putting his shoulders back, he strode out in to the main room. Dean's heart jumped and he felt already throbbing member twitch eagerly under the towel, when he spotted Sammy in nothing but his boxers. He forced himself not to react; he kept his face calm and composed as he made his way across the room. He was pleased to see that Sammy's gaze flickered from the TV to him and didn't flicker back as his mouth fell open, almost comically. Sam's gasp sent shivers travelling down Dean's back and made him instantly hard. Dean however continued as if he hadn't noticed (with some difficulty) and continued over to his duffel by his bed. He wasn't really sure what he was doing, but he needed to appear preoccupied, as if he didn't want this as much as he did. He began rummaging in his bag, looking for something to stall the moment. As much as he wanted to draw out Sammy's anticipation, he had never been so nervous in his life. Facing demons, that was easy, facing hell, easy, showing Sam everything about him, not so easy. What if Sammy came to his senses? He would be disgusted! Dean unsuccessfully tried to repress a shudder as he pictured Sam leaving, that look of utter disgust he would have on his face. For the first time since Sammy had died, Dean felt like he could cry.

Sam saw Dean shudder slightly, it was a miniscule detail that no one else would have picked up on, but Sam had spent enough time gazing at his brother to notice even the smallest of movements. Sam could tell how hard this was for Dean, but he also knew that Dean would regret this for eternity if they didn't break through. Just because he was destined for hell, didn't mean he couldn't know heaven. Sam laughed silently to himself and went through a bunch of sarky comments Dean would have made if he could have heard that. Sam looked over at Dean and saw that he was still fruitlessly sifting through his duffel. He could almost see the tension in his back. He sighed deeply and pulled himself off the bed. Not bothering to try to sneak up, (because he was worried he would receive a right hook if he made Dean jump), Sam slowly approached Dean who still had his back to Sammy. When he reached him, he slowly threaded his arms around Dean, his arms reaching around to Dean's waist and placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck. Dean sighed, almost groaned as Sammy's lips caressed the bare flesh of his neck. He twisted himself around in Sammy's grip and looked up to look him in the eyes; still sure he was going to find some sort of doubt or uncertainty in his brother's eyes. It took him a few seconds to realise Sam was waiting for him to do something.

"Might wanna stoop there, Sasquatch, I can't reach." Dean's nonchalant act would have been flawless if it wasn't for the terrified look in his eye.

Sam didn't think about his reaction, didn't need to. If Dean wanted him to stoop, he would. Sam bent his knees slightly and bought his face down to Deans, placing his lips softly against Deans. What happened next flowed, it felt right, perfect. Sam leant slowly back, until he was lying on his bed, with Dean on top of him, kissing him passionately and eagerly. Sam's hands travelled the contours of Dean's back, memorising every muscle, every impurity that made Dean, Dean. Neither of them realised his towel had slipped away. Dean felt an overwhelming relief when he realised Sam was as hard as he was, maybe even harder.

Slowly with out saying a word, he pulled away from Sam's mouth, causing him to groan in protest, only to sigh contently when his older brother's lips reconnected with skin as Dean slowly placed soft kisses down Sam's neck leading lower and lower, until Dean had reached his belly button. The older Winchester's hands began to pull at the elasticated waistband of his brothers boxers. As soon as Sam was free of them Dean swooped down and pulled Sam's member into his mouth. It was easier this way, quickly, without to much thought, Sam gasped loudly at the surprise sensation of his Dean's mouth wrapped around his cock. Dean's tongue trailed around the underside of Sammy's cock, slowly licking up in a torturous way that made Sammy's hips buck.

Sammy gasped as Dean began to suck on the tip of his dick, licking at the tip eagerly. Sam could barely breathe as he began to thrust up into Dean's mouth dying to gain entry. Dean complied pulling Sammy in as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks. Dean suddenly felt Sammy go tense and he hazed up from his position to see Sam's expression. Sammy's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, he looked as if he could barely breathe and his mouth was open, pulling in haggard gasps every time Dean travelled down his member again. Although his mouth was open, he had a dazed smile on his face, a look of pure pleasure. Dean moaned around Sammy's cock sending his little brother into spasms of pleasure.

Sammy was holding on as long as he took, but he knew he could last much longer. Every time Dean sucked him in he thought he was going to burst. When Dean moaned he let out a silent gasp, he didn't have enough air to make a sufficient sound. His hips bucked and his entire body convulsed as his completion nearing. Dean seemed to sense it to as lightly placed his hand at the bottom of Sammy's cock and rubbed slowly while teasing the tip and humming what Sam thought might have been Metallica around him. Suddenly cold air rushed around Sammy's groin as Dean left him.

"I want you to come, Sammy." Dean whispered, still sounding embarrassed but not quite as much as before. "I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you." With that Dean quickly got back into position and swallowed Sam down to his base. Sam let out a muffled moan as he reached down and placed his hands in Dean's short hair. His balls pulled up close to his body and his entire structure shook as he shot his load into the back of Dean's throat. He felt Dean swallowed greedily around him.

Before Sam had a chance to catch his breath, Dean was on top of him again, kissing him eagerly. Sam sighed into Deans mouth as he thought how care free Dean suddenly seemed.

"You seem…" Sam struggled with his breath and finding the right word, "…happy." He laughed shakily.

"Shouldn't I?" Dean answered, sounding more like his usual self then he had done all night.

"No… that's not… I meant, you seem more comfortable." Sam said suddenly feeling very nervous, and only just realising that the nerves had left him earlier when their forceful return occurred. Sam moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Anything that puts that look on your face can't be a bad thing." Dean replied standing up and moving to sit next to Sam on the bed. Sam looked away embarrassed. Dean noticed. "Sammy? Sammy? Whats up?" Dean sounded worried and Sam searched his mind for a suitable reply, but none of the words he found seemed adequate to some up every thing he wanted to say. Dean panicked. "Ohhh god, you regret it don't you. You hate me. You think im sick. I knew this would happen. This is why I didn't tell you, shit, this is why I kept silent for ten years, ten years of torture just to lose you anyw…" Dean's panicked rant was cut off by Sam's lips closing tightly over his and his hand placed firmly on the back of Dean's neck. The kiss was hard and passionate but loving. Something that Dean had never experienced. Sam broke away all too soon. A bright smile broke over his face, as he took in his brother's dazed expression.

"Now, it's your turn." Sam smirked before kissing him passionately and leaning back until he was on top.

_**Well that's chapter three, sorry for any delay, I have a lot going on at the moment, but chapter four is in progress and should be posted shortly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the whole story in fact. Please rate and review. **_

_**Once again thanks for reading **_

_**Xoxoxoxxox 3333333333333**_


	4. Broken Barriers

_**Hiyas, well heres the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, lol.**_

_**Thanks goes out to my beta and good friend BeccaHeartsAckles (who thinks I torture her by sending her lil bits at a time whenever theres a suspenseful moment he he)**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own… and will never own supernatural or Sam and Dean, but the actors… well maybe… one day…*evil plan progresses…*insert evil laugh here***_

_**And you better review… how am I ever going to get better if no one reviews!!!! Lol, I need to know what didn't work and what was liked :D he he so please review.**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx**_

_**Chapter Four: Broken Barriers**_

Sam's hands roamed over Dean's hot body as he kissed him passionately. Dean moaned as Sam continued to kiss him, while gilding his hands over his skin. Sam took hold of Dean's hips causing his older brother to buck slightly. Sam wasn't going to give up this time. He wasn't going to let Dean's inhibitions hold them back. They both wanted this and if Dean couldn't get over his hold-ups by himself then Sam would force him to. They would always regret it if they didn't. As Sam pulled away from his brother, Dean followed, unwilling to break the kiss. Sam placed slight pressure on Dean's shoulder, pushing him back down. Sam suddenly felt very nervous, sure that Dean wouldn't be willing to do what Sam was about to ask for. He searched for the right words, the right way to phrase his request but nothing came to mind.

Dean watched Sammy struggle for words and he wanted to help. But he didn't have the faintest idea what Sam was trying to say. And he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. Dean was still having troubles accepting this. Yes, this is what he wanted, and he was enjoying it, but he wasn't completely convinced that Sammy really wanted this. Either way, it was better Sam said what he needed to. They would either carry on, or stop. Dean could stop, he would stop for Sammy. He would do _anything_ for Sammy.

"Sam? Whats wrong?" Dean asked, caringly but there was still a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nothing, I… I just wanted to ask you something?" Sam said, sitting up and looking down at his hands. Dean didn't like that amount of distance between them, not at the moment; it meant there was something wrong. He sat up as well but was careful not to touch Sammy.

"What? You can ask me anything." Dean replied, his voice breaking slightly, as he contemplated just what Sam might want to ask him.

"Well… I want… I want…" Sam stammered badly.

"What? What do you want, Sammy? Anything… I'll give you anything."

Sam's voice dropped right down, until it was barely audible.

"I want… you… inside me." Sam blushed and lowered his head further, so that he couldn't see Dean. Sam waited for a reply, the suspense was killing him. He half expected that when he looked up Dean wouldn't be there anymore and the door would be open. But he didn't hear or feel Dean get up. The anxiety began to get to him, and his mind raced through all the ways Dean would reject him. Fear ran cold through his veins. He was just about to sneak a look at Dean, measure his expression when Dean moved.

Dean sat shocked into silence by Sam's request. He had dreamt of those exact words falling from Sam's lips for so long, that he didn't know what to do with them. Everything he had ever wanted, sat right next to him, wanting the same things. Dean was battling with his emotions, trying hard to not let them show, or atleast not show how strong they were. He stared at Sam's bowed head, he wanted to reach over and brush the hair from his face. He wanted to look his brother in the eyes and tell him he wanted the same thing. So what was stopping him? Nothing was stopping. There was nothing physically stopping him from reaching over and touching Sam. If Sam didn't care that what they were doing was wrong then why should he? Slowly, Dean lifted his hand, and moved it just as slowly towards Sam's face. He hesitated half way and looked closely at his brother. He could see through Sam's hair that his eyes were opening and he was staring intently at something on the ground. Dean hadn't seen that expression on Sam's face since they were kids. It was an expression that Sam didn't show anymore. He hid it as best he could, and sometimes Dean doubted if he ever even felt it anymore. But he was now and it was hard to look out. All the times Sam had been scared when they young, Dean had been there to make sure he was everything would be ok. Why should it be different now? Dean's hand shot forward and clasped tightly on the back of Sam's neck. Sam's head shot up and he stared at Dean with an expression that ranged from fear to shock. Sam went to say something but the only sound that made it out was a choked gurgle.

Dean had practically jumped on his younger brother, kissing him hard. Sam gasped as he was thrown backwards onto the bed. His whole body was buzzing as he felt Dean's warm fingertips reconnect with his skin and take hold of his hips. Dean broke the kiss and moved his lips to the base of Sam's ear.

"You sure?" He whispered, sending cool breath flowing over Sam's skin causing him to shiver.

"Yes." Sam breathed. Dean smiled at his brother before speaking again.

"Turn over." He ordered.

"No!" Sam whispered just as quietly as Dean had.

"Sam, please. I don't want to hurt you." Dean pleaded.

"No! I want to see your face. Please Dean." Dean sighed and shook his head while his younger brother looked at him imploringly.

"Whatever you want, lil bro'." Sam spread his legs and Dean slot himself carefully in-between the younger Winchester's thighs.

Dean shot back down and kissed his brother softly on the lips while he reached down with his hand and began to caress the small ring of muscle around Sam's opening. He shivered slightly as he thought about how tight it was. Sam bucked his hips and moaned into Dean's mouth, causing Dean to buck his own hips into Sammy. His younger brother moaned again when he felt his older brother hard against his leg.

"Now, Dean! Do it now!" Sam gasped. Dean removed his fingers and stood up, causing Sam to groan. He walked around the bed and went to his duffel. After routing around for several seconds Dean retrieved a small tube of lube. He walked back to Sam and snaked up his body, until he reached his lips. He kissed his brother once more, a short sharp kiss that left his lips tingling. He coated his fingers in the lube while his brother watched. He then reached back down and very slowly, being especially careful Dean slid one finger into his little brothers opening.

Sam hissed and begged Dean for more, welcoming the intrusion. Dean complied and gently added another finger. Sam hissed again, such a mixture of pleasure and pain that Dean almost pulled out, but Sam pushed himself down on his older brother's digits. Dean slid his fingers in further until they rubbed against that bundle of nerves inside his brother. Sam gasped loudly and arched his back before pushing himself back down on to his brother's fingers. Dean could barely catch his breath. Seeing his younger brother like this was sending him crazy. He was already hard, but he didn't know how much longer he could last. Sam seemed to sense this.

"Dean. Now. Please. I need…" Sam cut off with a loud moan as Dean removed his fingers. Sam lifted his legs up and snaked them around Dean's hips, holding his brother to him.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam couldn't manage a full sentence so he just nodded. Dean smiled down at his younger brother.

With exaggerated slowness Dean pushed into his little brother. When Sam flinched and sucked in a sharp breath, Dean stopped. But Sam protested, moaning loudly. Dean continued to push in, but slower this time. He laid his hands gently on Sam's hips for support. When he had sunk all the way in, he paused, stopping to let Sam get adjusted to his size.

Sam wiggled his hips slightly, after a few seconds adjusting to his brother girth. Eventually Sam nodded at Dean.

"You ready?" Dean asked his breath mildly shaky.

"Uhuh…" Sam sighed.

Dean slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Sam flinched a tiny bit but didn't make a sound. Gradually Dean built up a steady rhythm, pushing in as deep as he could, until he hit Sam's prostrate.

"Shit, Dean! Harder." Sam groaned.

Dean complied and began to plough into his little brother, tightening his grip on Sammy's hips.

As Dean started to pound into him, Sam almost shouted out. He managed to clench his jaw, thinking just straight enough to remember they had neighbours. Every time Dean thrust into him, his hips would buck and a wave of pleasure would rush over him, making his skin tingle and his head spin. He wasn't sure he could take anymore. He could barely breathe, just gasping in haggard breaths every time Dean hit that spot inside him. Dean let out a deep throaty groan as he began to work into Sammy faster. Sam knew he couldn't take much more as he writhed under Dean's grip, gasping sharply for breath.

Dean watched Sam as he thrusted into him, loving the tense look of pleasure Sam had plastered over his face. Every time Sam gasped, it sent shivers down Dean's spine and an intense rush of warm pleasure coursing through his veins. Dean was near climax and he could tell Sam was too. He felt his little brother tense beneath him.

"God…De…Dean…harder…" Sam gasped.

Dean couldn't speak. He could barely breathe himself, pulling in sharp haggard breaths every time he pushed into Sammy's tight hole. Sam suddenly went stiff and his breathing had stopped completely. Dean looked at him and saw that his head was raised off the bed and his eyes had rolled back in there sockets. His mouth was open and his entire frame was shaking. To Dean he looked beautiful.

Dean reached down slowly and curled his fingers around Sammy's throbbing member causing his brother to finally suck in a breath.

"God Dean!...So close…"

"I know…I know…" Dean gasped.

Dean worked his hand along Sammy's thick cock while continuing to hammer into him. He felt his brother shudder violently as he jerked his hand faster. His brother's body went tense, as he shuddered his way through his climax, sending his juice over his own chest and his brother's hand. Dean followed suit quickly after Sammy had came. He collapsed on to his brother's chest, too spent to worry about cleaning up now. They both shifted so they were comfortable and Dean gently put his hand on Sam's chest. Without another word they both fell asleep.

Dean woke up feeling slightly light headed. He tried to open his eyes but it was too bright. As he became more aware, he realised there was someone in the bed with him. His hand was rising and falling gently as that someone breathed. Suddenly the events of the night before came crashing back into his memory with so much force that he was temporarily dazed. A familiar, sick, twisted feeling pooled in his stomach. He ignored it as much as he could but it still nagged away at him. He opened his eyes slowly and flinched slightly as the light intruded. Forcing himself to keep his eyes open he stared at his brother's calm, sleeping form. Any anxiety that had taken hold of him melted instantly when he saw the serene look plastered on his Sammy's face.

Dean very gently untangled himself from the blankets and Sam's limbs and managed to stand up without waking his brother. Once he was standing he looked down on his brother and smiled to himself. He walked round to his duffel pulled out the first t-shirt, shirt and jeans he laid his hands on and walked silently to the bathroom. He showered quickly, making sure to get rid of any residues left over from last night. He wanted to be quick, but the hot water relaxed his tense shoulder and he found it hard to prise himself away. Eventually he managed to get free of the water. He towel dried quickly before hastily getting dressed. As soon as he was ready he walked straight out into the main room, pulled on his boots and left.

Sam woke up to an uncomfortable chill. He shot up suddenly when the events of the last night returned to his memory and he realised he was alone in the bed. Panic rose in his chest as he searched the room but found no sign of his older brother. He shot up out of the bed, and ran to the bathroom, almost tripping over a duffel on his way. He reached the bathroom door, stopped and took a deep breath before knocking.

No answer.

He knocked again, a bit harder this time.

No answer.

"Dean? Dean You in there?"

No answer.

Sam was beginning to get worried about more then his brother just freaking out. He pulled down the handle to the door, begging it was not locked. Sure enough it wasn't. Sam entered the room to find no Dean. However he did find a wet floor and another used towel. This gave him some relief but not much, surely if Dean was in a hurry to leave and get away from him then he wouldn't have bothered showering. But on the other hand maybe he felt dirty, sordid by what they did and needed to take a shower. Sam was rapidly reaching hyperventilation and he knew he had to calm himself down. He stepped into the shower himself and turned on the hot water tap. It spluttered slightly before starting up a relaxing hot flow. Suddenly the shower ran cold, shocking Sam into falling out and on to the floor in a tangle of shower curtain. Trust Dean to use all the hot water. He stood and picked up the last remaining dry towel, after drying himself off, he went to retrieve some clothes. Once he was dressed he had nothing to do but worry. A quick glance out of the window had told him that wherever Dean had gone, he had taken the Impala. Sam cleaned up the bed, removing the soiled sheets and dumping them in a pile by the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Racking his brains for any reason Dean might leave him, without a word. There was only one he could come up with. Regret. Sam felt sick. Dean had made it obvious he had hold-ups about it, that he wasn't completely comfortable. Why hadn't Sam listened? He had been so selfish, just thinking about what he wanted. Sam looked up and dismally glanced around the room. He noticed the duffel he had almost tripped on earlier. It was Dean's. Some of the anxiety faded. Atleast he wasn't gone for good. He would be back. Maybe he just needed time to think. Just as that thought passed through his mind, he heard the unmistakable roar of the Impala. He would wait for Dean to enter, he told himself. He would wait. The keys rattled in the door and before Sam knew what he was doing, he had jumped to his feet and was rushing towards the door. He reached it just as it opened and without a second thought he pulled his older brother into a hug.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Dean asked while Sam crushed him to his chest.

"I thought you'd left." Sam murmured. Suddenly Dean was hugging him back.

"Sorry…I hoped to be back before you woke up. I just thought that well… you would like breakfast here this morning." Dean said pulling back from Sammy's embrace.

"You got me breakfast?" Sam asked, looking slightly shocked by the gesture. Dean didn't say anything but he walked around Sammy and entered the room.

"Well don't get your hopes up, the only place I could find open was a gas station, so we have, candy bars, chips and I did manage to find a box of Lucky Charms and some milk." Dean busied himself with removing the items from the bag. Sam starred at the box of cereal, thinking back to the last time he'd had them. It was several years ago. Around ten, Dean had made him beans for dinner, while there Dad was on a hunt but he had complained about not wanting beans. So Dean had given Sam his dinner, the last of the lucky charms. Sam couldn't be sure Dean remembered that, but something told him he did.

"Thanks." Sam managed to choke up.

"Hey dude, You're not going to cry, are you?." Dean laughed before walking over to his little brother and pulling him down into a soft, passionate kiss. "Right. Now let's eat. I'm starved." Dean said as he broke away from Sam. "Oh and this time, you keep the prize."

_**Kay so that's it. Hope you aren't too disappointed. Please rate and review (clicky clicky) . Also any requests feel free to P.M me :D **_

_**Lotsa love **_

_**If-you-could-read-my-mind**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxx**_


End file.
